Harry Potter and the Spellcaster
by DawnRising
Summary: Hey everyone, this is my first Harry Potter story so I'd love feed back on this. What happens when a girl from Canada and her friends are moved to hogwarts for their protection? Don't worry, it's not a mary sue so please read and tell me what you think.


A/N: Hey everyone, this is my newest story and my first attempt at a Harry Potter fic, so please if you have any comments after reading this please do not hesitate inform me. If you have any suggestions as to further chapters then you can email me at dawn_rising@hotmail.com Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Characters from J.K.Rowling's series so please don't sue me. I only own the new characters and the plot.  
  
  
  
Harry Potter and the Spellcaster  
  
Safety Transfer  
  
A young girl sat in the windowsill of her bedroom looking out as the sun set on the distant horizon signifying the end of another day. She watched a small black dot as it grew, drawing nearer to her. Smiling, she stood up and opened the window just in time to allow a large black owl to enter and land gently on her bed. She walked over to the owl and stroked its beautiful head as it nipped her fingers affectionately.  
  
"Well, what have you got for me tonight, Midnight?" The girl said as she removed a letter that was tied securely to the bird's leg. Midnight, after being liberated of his parcel, fluttered over to his perch, settling down for the night. The girl picked up her letter and opened it; revealing a sheet of parchment marked with neat, quill written words. Sitting on her bed, she began to read.  
  
Ms. Sianna Mathews,  
  
I'm afraid this letter is not a social call. I must request that you come to Salem Academy first thing in the morning. There are matters that need to be discussed that concern your safety. Mr. Connor O' Flanagan and Ms. Jamie Roads have also been asked to attend.  
  
I will be expecting you tomorrow morning in my office.  
  
Yours truly  
  
Professor Fraiser  
  
Headmaster  
  
Salem Academy  
  
Sianna let out a heavyhearted sigh as she put the letter down. 'What now?' she thought irritably as she leaned against the wall, resting her head against it. Over the course her whole life she had been chased, forced into hiding and protected to the best of people's abilities and still people chased her and managed to find them. 'Why can't I just have a normal life!' she thought, frustrated, punching an overstuffed pillow on her bed.  
  
Sensing her feelings, Midnight fluttered across the room and came to rest on the bed beside her, nipping gently at her hand. Sianna looked down at the owl and smiled. Her mom had gotten this owl for her when she had started school. It had been one of her best friends ever since. He was extraordinary in his own right, not once had she seen an owl like him. His black feathers seemed to extinguish any light that traveled near him, and his golden eyes could sometimes fix you with a stare that would frighten even the bravest of wizard. Many people had been afraid of Midnight when she and her mom had gone to the menagerie; the owner of the store had tried very hard to sell her any other owl other than him, deeming him un-natural and untrustworthy around people. But they had heard none of it. She remembered her thoughts on that day as they were leaving, the storeowner had made one last ditch effort to make her reconsider. and they had walked out, ignoring him. 'He's not the only living creature to be determined un- natural,' she had thought upon their departure.  
  
Another affectionate nip from Midnight awoke Sianna from her reverie, and brought the current situation back to her mind. She lifted the letter and read it again, before letting her hand drop back at her side.  
  
"Something's wrong Midnight," She said quietly while stroking the owl's head. She got up from her bed with the letter in hand as she left the room and headed down the stairs of her home. She began to search the rooms until she found what she was looking for.  
  
"Hey Mom," Sianna said as she moved into the room. Her mom sat on a comfortable sofa reading a book. She looked up as Sianna entered the room and smiled.  
  
"Hey kiddo. What's wrong?" she asked as Sianna sat down in a chair close to her with a down cast look. Sianna held out the letter to her mother.  
  
"This just arrived from Professor Fraiser." Her mom took the letter and began to read it. "He said he wants to see me in the morning."  
  
"I see that, and judging by the urgency of his letter I'd say it's important." Her mom replied. They just sat there for a few minutes in uncomfortable silence before her mom spoke again. "Sianna, come here," she said motioning Sianna to sit beside her on the small sofa. Sianna settled herself comfortably beside her mom and was then wrapped in a hug. "Sianna, I want you to know that no matter what happens, I still love you and I'll always be with you ok?" Her mom said soothingly. Sianna nodded, her mom always had a way of making her feel safe even with just a small gesture and kind word; it was often all that was needed.  
  
"I love you mom," Sianna said quietly, a feeling of sadness coming over her again. She didn't know what she would do if anything were to happen to this strong willed woman beside her.  
  
"I love you too Sianna." Her mom gave her one more hug and kissed the top of her head before speaking again. "Now if you have to be at the school early, I think you should get to bed."  
  
"Yes mom," Sianna groaned as she got up and began to walk towards the stairs. "Goodnight," she said as she went up to her room where she settled herself into bed and waited for sleep to take her.  
  
'No matter what happens you're never alone Sianna, remember that,' Sianna's mother thought as she pushed her glasses back up her nose and turned back to her book, thoughts of what might happen in the future running through her mind.  
  
******************  
  
Sianna awoke early the next morning in a start. She'd been having nightmares all night and hadn't slept very well. She looked around her room, remembering where she was and catching her breath. She'd been dreaming all night about what might be threatening her life and what might happen to her mom and friends if she was discovered.  
  
She yawned and got out of bed, stretching her stiff muscles as morning sunlight spilled into her room. Midnight fluttered his wings slightly, opening a lazy eye to look around the room. Sianna smiled and walked over to the bird's perch and pet his downy head then moved over to her closet and got dressed in a simple set of track pants and a baggy T-shirt. She took a deep breath and walked over to the window as the morning's sunlight poured dimly through it. It was the 29th of August and touches of fall were beginning to color the trees in the small Canadian community where she lived. A swirl of emotions, fear, frustration, anger, anxiety and confusion, were causing turmoil in her mind. She walked over to her dresser and grabbed a role of cloth tape then she turned and exited the room, into the upstairs hallway. She walked through the quiet house and stopped near a room at the top of the stairs. She opened the door and looked at the person sleeping beyond. 'Oh mom, what have I got us into now?' Sianna thought sadly as she closed the door and continued to the basement of the house. As she reached the basement she turned and entered a small room furnished with a padded floor and a mirrored wall, in the far corner hung a punching bag, and an oak cabinet where weapons for hand to hand combat lay entombed behind a locking spell.  
  
Sianna turned toward the mirror and pulled an elastic band from her wrist, and pulled her long raven black hair into a tight ponytail. Satisfied that it was good enough she set herself up on the floor and began her stretching routines then, finished and fully stretched, she grabbed the roll of tape she had brought with her and began to wrap it around her feet and hands.  
  
She stood and walked towards the punching bag in the far corner and used her pent-up feelings to execute martial arts moves one after another. Spin kicks, tri-punches and uppercuts all came in a flurry of motion as Sianna put all her feelings into inflicting damage on the bag. When she had been younger her mother had taught her hand to hand combat, which was something Ms. Mathews had learned in her training to become an auror. Many wizards found this as a waste of time, why use your body to disable someone or defend yourself when you could use magic and stun someone into unconsciousness in a few seconds and a wave of a wand? But Sianna's mom saw it differently and had insisted that Sianna learn to defend herself with and without a wand. Sianna agreed with her, as learning martial arts had become a perfect way to vent feelings that were unwelcome in her mind.  
  
She executed another series of punches and kicks before backing away and catching her breath, Sianna heard the door open behind her. She spun around and looked at her mother as she entered the room, also dressed in a set of track pants and a muscle shirt, her long auburn hair tied back into a ponytail as well.  
  
"Good morning," Sianna said as she turned and grabbed a towel from a rack near the bag. "Sleep well?" She asked, sitting on the floor. Her mom crossed the floor and sat beside her, going into a stretching exercise of her own.  
  
"As well as can be expected. I thought you'd be on your way to Salem by now. What are you doing down here?" Her mom asked as she finished her stretching and began to bind her feet.  
  
"Just letting off some steam, a lot on my mind." Sianna muttered as she looked at her face in the mirror. Her mom nodded and looked at her thoughtfully.  
  
"Worried about what Professor Fraiser's going to tell you?"  
  
"A little." Sianna admitted as she thought of the letter again. "Mom, why can't I just be a normal witch? I mean, other witches and wizards aren't attacked out there every time they turn around. well unless you count people like Harry Potter. Other wizards don't have to worry about getting their family and friends killed just for being who they are, Why can't I have a life like the other kids that I go to school with?" Sianna said, a slight yearning in her voice. Her mom looked at her and smiled a bit sadly.  
  
"Sianna, you've been given a rare gift and with a gift like that you have to live with certain responsibilities. It's not your fault that people are greedy, and you can't help being who your are-"  
  
"And who am I, mom? I mean I'm not a normal witch; I'm not even a muggle! I live in constant fear for your safety and that someone will find out who I am, and I don't even know who I am to begin with!" Sianna fumed, she turned and looked at herself in the mirror and glared at the reflection, irritation clearly seen in her brown eyes. Her mother looked at her in sympathy, and reached a hand and laid it on Sianna's shoulder.  
  
"Sianna, I know that your life is frustrating, but you don't have to worry so much. With a combination of me and Professor Fraiser and your friends, everything will be alright, your secret is safe and so are you and the rest of us." Sianna looked into her mom's face and her anger seemed to flow away she smiled a kindhearted smile and put her head down again as a horrible thought struck her mind.  
  
"Mom, you don't think the reason that the Professor needs me there is because of him do you? I mean he couldn't have found us could he?" Her mom shook her head, her mouth twisted in a combination of a worried frown and a reassuring smile.  
  
"I don't think it's him, Sweetheart. He's powerless, you know it and I know it, the evidence of this remains in the memory of the core of your wand. He's not coming after us. Probably just a copy cat or some dark wizard looking for power, or hey here's a thought, maybe you actually got a low score on a test." She said as she began to laugh. Sianna looked flabbergasted, then burst out laughing.  
  
" Well you'd know about that, I mean you are my DADA teacher." Sianna said between giggles.  
  
"Besides," Ms. Mathews said. "A gift like yours is to rare and in a heart to pure to be terrible. And just think of all the good you could do in the world once you have the training." Sianna smiled, feeling nothing but reassured.  
  
"Thanks mom."  
  
They sat there enjoying each other's company for a few more minutes, sparring and joking until her mom said it was time she got ready to go. Sianna agreed, although reluctantly, and trudged up the stairs to shower. She returned to her room and dressed herself in a pair of black flare pants, that were enchanted with a silver starburst pattern around the cuff that changed design in certain lights and a simple white v-necked short sleeve dress shirt, she removed the elastic from her hair and grabbed a silver hair band from her dresser and pulled her hair back. She ran down the stairs again and found her mom preparing breakfast for her, which she ate quickly. It was 8:00am and time for her rendezvous at Salem. She kissed her mom goodbye and, grabbing a pinch of Floo powder, jumped though the fireplace.  
  
The nauseating journey made her stumble as she came out the reciprocating end. She regained her balance and glanced around the room at the rich colors of the entrance hall. Salem Academy was one of three schools in North America for magic. It was situated in the Western part of Canada, in the rocky mountains while the other two schools, Raincoast Academy located in Florida and Alina's School for the Magically Gifted in Minnesota, had always been competitive in proving which among the three schools could be called the best in the Americas.  
  
Sianna glanced around the room searching for occupants when she was tapped on the shoulder. She spun, startled, and looked at the boy that had just gained her attention. He was medium build and not overly tall. His shoulder length auburn hair was kept in a neat ponytail so it was out of his face. His pale blue eyes focused on her for a moment before he smiled.  
  
"About time, I've been here for a half hour, what took you so long?" He asked smiling his usual friendly smile. Sianna placed her index finger to her chin, looking as if in thought.  
  
"Well, you know us girls, we have to do our hair, and makeup and a full manicure and pedicure before we go out in public." She said mockingly, a large smile spreading across her face. The boy laughed and wrapped her in a hug, his eyes doing nothing to hide his delight in seeing her.  
  
"So how was your summer going?" The boy asked, as they walked over to a set of over stuffed chairs in the corner of the room.  
  
"It was quiet, kind of boring actually, I really missed you, Connor. Both of you," Sianna said as she settled into a chair. Connor pretended to wipe a tear from his eye and Sianna just glared at him. Sianna was about to make a comment about being serious when they heard a crackling of fire and a small, short shriek of surprise, then a thump like something hitting the floor. Connor and Sianna got up from their chairs and ran over to a girl that had just fallen out of the fireplace.  
  
The girl was climbing to her feet as Sianna and Connor approached her. Sianna ran over and helped the girl up while Connor tried to get some of the soot off the girl's orange shirt. The girls chin length blond hair was pulled back by an orange hair band and had managed to maintain its neatness during her fall.  
  
"Nice entry, Jamie. Very graceful." Connor said, trying to hide his laughter. The girl glared at him for a moment before giggling herself.  
  
"Well, what can I say, I hate traveling by floo powder, and I wish I could have flew here on a broom stick." Jamie said between giggles. Sianna smiled at her friends, nothing seamed to change between them, they always stayed the same.  
  
Jamie turned and looked at Sianna, grinning.  
  
"We're all together then? Cool." Jamie said to her friend.  
  
"Yep, together again. Think of the chaos we could cause." Sianna said jokingly before wrapping Jamie in a hug in welcome. Jamie hugged her back with a little difficulty, being a full head taller then Sianna was.  
  
"Well since we're all here, why don't we head up to the headmaster's office and find out what's going on?" Connor said as he grinned at the two girls in front of him, like a brother looking at his favorite sisters. The trio began the walk to the third floor of the building passing tapestries of phoenixes and unicorns, centaurs and basilisks as well as wizard paintings that greeted them as they passed.  
  
They turned a corner and came to a picture of an older wizard sitting behind a desk. The wizard looked up from his desk and welcomed them.  
  
"Welcome, welcome. Names and houses please." he asked politely. Sianna stepped forward and looked at the wizard.  
  
"Hi, um. Sianna Mathews, Connor O' Flanagan and Jamie Roads, and we're all from Phoenix house. We're here to see the headmaster.'  
  
"Ah yes, he's expecting you, go right on in," the wizard said brightly and with that, a portion of the brick wall off to the side of the painting dissolved and rearranged to form a door. They thanked the wizard and walked through the archway and into a brightly lit corridor, ending in a set of maple doors. The doors parted to let them into a room that was brightly lit from the windows, allowing the sunshine to warm the occupants, pictures of elderly wizards and witches appeared around the room, some dozed against their frames while others had left their frames completely to visit with other paintings. A large pine desk sat in the middle of the room with odd gadgets placed neatly around the outer rim of it. Three blue chairs sat in front of the desk and another, though more decorative, sat behind the desk. They each took a seat in one of the chairs, Jamie chasing away a slender gray tabby cat in the process. They sat there quietly for a moment till a door opened on their right and a tall slim wizard emerged his brown hair was long past his shoulders and tinged with gray, his reading glasses glinted in the sunlight as they had slid down his small nose. He approached the three with a kind smile before settling into the chair behind the large desk.  
  
"Well, it is good to see you all again. I hope your summer was going well, how are you by the way," He said in a light, almost cheerful voice. His brown eyes fixed on the students in front of him.  
  
"We're fine Professor, and you?" Jamie asked smiling slightly.  
  
He hesitated a moment before answering. "Not so good in fact, that is why I've called the three of you here," he said, his voice turning serious. Sianna looked at him, trying to read the unusually dark expression that invaded his usually cheerful face. She watched as he rummaged around in his desk drawers, pulling out pieces of parchment, quills, inkbottles and other things before he closed his drawer and returned his attention to them. "I'm afraid that there are circumstances now in which I must put your safety first above all else." He handed out pieces of parchment to both Connor and Jamie. " If you too would just follow me, I'll explain those parchments to you. Sianna, I will be with you shortly." He said as he stood up and moved towards a door to the left of his desk. Connor, Jamie and Sianna looked at each other before the mentioned two shrugged and stood to follow, leaving Sianna sitting in the office with a quizzical expression. ' What's all this about?' she wondered as the door was closed, obscuring her friends from sight.  
  
After a few short moments the professor reemerged, though missing the presence of Jamie and Connor, with a solemn look on his face as he walked around his desk and took a seat in his wing-backed chair, his eyes resting unwaveringly on Sianna, who fidgeted under the pressure of his constant gaze. They sat in silence before Sianna's curiosity finally won the upper hand. "With all due respect Professor, I still don't understand exactly why I'm here.I mean, you sent me a letter saying something about my safety, yet you still haven't told me what's going on." Sianna pointed out. Though his gaze was unnerving, Sianna had always found the Professor Fraiser was somewhat easy to talk to.  
  
He looked at his student for a moment before reaching into his desk drawer and removing an envelope from inside. He laid the envelope in front of him and opened it, looking at its contents before speaking. " Sianna, do you remember when your father died. during the attack on your home?" he asked gently, his voice holding some remnants of sorrow. Sianna looked at him through now emotionless eyes, erecting a barrier she had constructed to protect her from the sorrow she felt inside.  
  
"Yes I remember," was all she said as she looked at her teacher. Professor Fraiser removed a picture from the envelope in front of him and handed in to her. She accepted it and stared at what it revealed, her eyes widening as she looked at it, before she turned a once again confused look to her teacher. The picture revealed what looked to be a crime scene, and a gruesome one at that. It showed a picture of writing on a wall written in archaic lettering in what appeared at first glance to be red ink. 'No not ink.blood' she thought to herself. She turned her glance back to Professor Fraiser, feeling like she was becoming ill. He reclaimed the picture from her grasp and placed it beside the envelope. She took a deep breath and looked steadily back at the headmaster. "And what exactly was I just looking at?" she asked shakily. The headmaster removed an older photo as well as the one he had just reclaimed from her and placed them beside each other on the desk.  
  
He pointed to the older photo, "This one, we removed from the room that your father was murdered in." he shifted his hand then to indicate the newer photo. "And.this one, the ministry found on the wall of an apartment that until recently, belonged to a wizard that worked for the North American Wizard Protection agency. He was looking into placing more wards around this school just before he was brutally murdered." He then indicated the Archaic Runes on the walls in the photo, and something clicked in Sianna's mind.  
  
"Their identical." She said in hushed voice before looking at the professor in surprise. He nodded and removed another sheet of paper from the envelope and handed it to her.  
  
"That is the full translation of both cases, at first glance they seemed identical.the second one is longer then the first. And the message is most disturbing." He said quietly. Sianna began to read the translation and her eyes grew wide.  
  
First message: You cannot protect her forever, I will be back.  
  
Second message: You cannot protect her anymore, I know where she is, and her power will be mine.  
  
Sianna began to panic, ' He found us? How. who...' She looked at her headmaster and immediately voiced her worse fear. "Sir. my mom! Quick please! We have to get her somewhere safe." She began in a flurry, but she was cut off by a gesture of the headmaster's hand.  
  
"She is being moved as we speak. Wizards from the ministry arrived at your home the moment you left, and Miss Roads and Mr. O'Flanagan have just returned home to get their things in order. You three are being transferred to another school for your safety.and the safety of the only other people who would be in a position of some danger." He said calmly, Sianna was shocked, never had she thought that they would receive such a quick response. She was glad that her mom and friends would be all right, but she still had a few more questions.  
  
"Sir, where is she being moved? And what school are Connor, Jamie and I being transferred to?" she asked.  
  
"Your mom is being moved to a secure location, if you wish to communicate with her then you can send me a letter and I will pass it on to her. As for you and your friends, you are being transferred to our English sister school, Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry." She was stunned again. 'Hogwarts? I'm going to Hogwarts!' she thought to herself.  
  
"Miss Mathews, I must ask you something very important," He said looking at her with the look of a protective adult.  
  
"Alright, what is it?" She asked, all of the latest things she had just heard still sinking in to her now chaotic life. He leaned his elbows on the desk and steeple his fingers under his chin.  
  
"You must not let anybody know about your powers, I am sending you there because Professor Dumbledore is better equipped to protect you, please do not make things harder. Your friends will keep your secret because you asked them to when they found out but please, please be careful who you trust." She nodded. 'Does he think I'm stupid? I'm not going to tell anyone, that's the last thing I want to do.' She nodded to show her agreement as the headmaster stood and moved towards the door. "I believe that the ministry has brought your things so now all we must do is wait for the return of Jamie and Connor. Why don't we go down and see if we can't get some lunch? It might help to travel on a full stomach." He said, a small smile returning to his features.  
  
Despite everything on her mind, she smiled and followed the headmaster out of his office and down the hallways. As the passed the Wizard photo that guarded the entrance to the office, Professor Fraiser turned to her. "I have some arrangements left to take care of, and if I'm not mistaken I believe you already know the way to the kitchens." He stated with a look. She giggled sheepishly and turned to began her way across the school, descending staircases, turning familiar corners, traveling a path she had become very familiar with in her past 6 years at the wizarding school. When she reached the kitchens, she found herself mobbed by the house elves as they catered to her every request, after she had eaten her lunch, which had consisted of a large hamburger, fries and a milkshake, she walked toward the entrance hall, her pockets laden with sweets for her trip.  
  
She entered the hall to find Connor and his parents, Jamie and her father and the headmaster all engaged in conversation. Mrs. O'Flanagan greeted Sianna warmly as she approached the group and immediately folded her into a hug. Mr. O'Flanagan smiled at her in welcome and they began to discuss the issue at hand. Mr. Roads voiced his objections when Professor Fraiser stated that communication between the three students and their parents would have to be monitored through him.  
  
"Am I to understand that we can't talk or write to our kids?" Mr. Roads asked, a confused expression on his face.  
  
"It is only for their safety. If a letter from them were to fall into the wrong hands, then who ever it is that is after them would have no trouble in finding them. And you know as well as I do that Owl post is not the most secure way of communications." Professor Fraiser replied calmly. Mrs. O'Flanagan looked at her son, then at the wizened old teacher.  
  
"But then what about the holidays? I mean, they can come home can't they?" She asked, pleading present in her voice. The headmaster shook his head solemnly.  
  
"I'm sorry Jane, but that would be too dangerous for them. They must stay hidden, even the holidays aren't safe." he replied. " I'm sorry, but the moment they resurfaced, they would become targets. Until the culprits are caught they are to stay there."  
  
"Can we at least find out where they're going? Jamie wouldn't tell me, so I thought I could ask you." The professor once again shook his head slowly.  
  
"I afraid that's not possible, should the wizard responsible ever find out who you are he would try to question you, so it is safer for them and you, if you don't know where they're going." He turned his attention towards Sianna and smiled, before pulling an envelope from his pocket and handed it to her.  
  
"Your mother sent this with the ministry wizards, It appears she will only go into hiding until the term starts, then she plans to continue teaching, she believes her safety in assured here." He said these words with amusement and slight irritation. He turned back to the group of parents and students. "I will be back in a half-an-hour, until then I suggest that you say your goodbyes. Upon my return we'll be leaving." The group immediately split into smaller groups as their parents fond over Jamie and Connor. Sianna decided to give them time on their own as she walked to the side of the room. She sat down on her trunk and opened the letter she had been given. Dear Sianna,  
  
They're only giving me enough time to write a short letter but now that I'm writing it I find I don't know where to start but here goes. I love you Sianna, Don't you ever forget that. After this is all over I'll be here when you get home. I trust in the headmaster even though he won't tell me where you're going. I want you to know that I'm not planning on staying hidden, I'm going back to Salem on the first of September and I'll teach the students as I've always done. Don't worry about me, I'll be fine. You just listen to your new teachers and do your best (like you have to try () keep your chin up and watch your back. And remember, a smart enemy only attacks when you give him the opportunity. I love you kiddo, now and forever Mom P.S. I packed some 'extras' in your trunk, if you need them their there. Bye Sweetheart.  
  
  
  
Sianna folded the letter and placed it in her pants pocket. She knelt next to trunk and opened it with her usual unlocking charm and opened the lid. Inside, all her normal school books and other school supplies lay in a surprisingly tidy order. It was a box in the bottom of her trunk that caught her attention. She moved her clothes aside and removed the box. Untying the sting used to hold the box together, she removed the lid and smiled. Inside, there were four things. One was a picture of her and her parents. It had been taken on the last vacation they had had before her dad had died. She removed the picture and slid her fingers across the glass surface before she set it down and returned her attention to the box. The next thing she removed was what appeared to be a small gold top. She smiled as she shook her head, setting the Sneak-o-scope down next to the photo. She looked back into the box and noticed two more boxes. She removed the more slender of the two and opened it. Her jaw dropped as she looked at the pair of finely polished yam chucks that rested on the felt lining, another letter present beside them. She read the note and smiled. It read in neatly printed words:  
  
No need to let you skills deteriorate, these are for your use, and you could always conjure another pair so you could practice with Connor and Jamie.  
  
Watch your back, and watch out for them, Mom  
  
Sianna smiled and placed the lid back on the box before turning to the last box in the package. She removed it and opened to reveal the contents. Inside were her martial arts robes; their white fabric was enchanted to stay clean no matter what you got on them. The white sash lay folded on top, tucked between a pair of white shoes. She silently thanked her mom and returned the items to their box, taking a second look at the picture, before checking her trunk for her other necessities. Her wand holsters, as well as other items were all present. She closed her trunk and was surprised when a small hoot was heard behind her. Connor stood there and on his arm stood her owl; she stood and pet Midnight's head once more before retrieving his cage. Once he was locked securely inside Connor spoke in a quiet voice.  
  
"Are you ok?" He asked, a slight look of worry on his face. She smiled, to reassure him.  
  
"I'm fine. My mom wrote me a letter and gave me a few things." She said quietly, turning to watch the parents and Jamie across the room from her.  
  
" You're upset with her, aren't you? For her wanting to come back here at the start of term." He said, watching the expression change on Sianna's face. Her face wasn't easy to read, not unless you knew her. He could still remember the day he had met her. They had had a class in DADA on physical self-defense and he had been paired with her. He had raised some concerns to Professor Mathews about the arrangement, fearing that he would hurt the delicate looking girl he had been paired with. She had simply said that Sianna was perfectly capable of defending herself, which he had soon found out to be true. The whole class had stopped to watch the match.  
  
Sianna had been much smaller then him at the time but their match had been called a stale mate after the two opponents had managed to only inflict as much damage as they had received and only then the wounds had been small. He had gained a friend that day and was glad for it. They'd had quite a few adventures since then and he had finally learned enough about her to tell what she was feeling, but he'd never forget the expression on her face when they'd squared off. It was the same one she wore whenever she tried to hide things from the outside world and she wore that expression now.  
  
"She's as stubborn as a mule and just as pigheaded when it comes to these things. She'd rather just try and forget that these things are happening and try to go on living as usual then change things to protect herself. It .scares me sometimes, Connor." Sianna said, her voice soft but steady. He placed an arm on her shoulder for comfort. She smiled in thanks before turning back to watching the group across the room.  
  
"She's not that stubborn, she just thinks that if something's going to go wrong then she'd rather be here and be helpful than sitting in a corner doing nothing." He replied. She nodded slowly.  
  
"I just don't want to lose her too, I lost dad already." With that she walked back over to the group and began saying her goodbyes to her friends parents. Professor Fraiser returned after a few moments and finally announced that it was time for them to leave. After a last round of hugs, goodbyes and tears from Mrs. O'Flanagan, they turned and walked towards a fireplace in the entrance hall. They grabbed their trunks and stood behind the Professor as he handed them a pinch of Floo powder each.  
  
"The name of our destination is King's Cross station. Miss Roads, why don't you go first?" The headmaster said. Jamie nodded and stepped up to the fireplace. She threw the powder into the flames and they assumed their familiar green color.  
  
"King's Cross Station!" And with that she jumped through the flames. Connor was next. Soon followed by Sianna. As she stepped through the flames she found herself in a large brightly lit building, the sound of a steam engine present from her right. She turned only in time to see the headmaster exit from the flames and take the lead motioning them to follow him.  
  
He led them through the building, which was surprisingly empty for a train station. They turned a corner and came to face a large red passenger train. 'Hogwarts Express' labeled on the front of it. A man stood waiting near the front of the train, His face covered in a wiry beard but one only noticed this after you noticed his size. He seemed to be almost three times the sized of a normal human. He wore a trench coat that looked like it was made of pockets and in his hand he held a pink umbrella.  
  
The Headmaster walked towards the large man and called out to him. "Excuse me! Are you Hagrid?" he yelled over the sounds of the platform. The large man turned towards them.  
  
"Aye sir, tha's me, you Professor Fraiser?" The headmaster nodded and the large man began to lead them on board the scarlet train. " Professor Dumbledore sent me tur welcome ya to Hogwarts. Take it that these are the three new students comin' to join our school." Hagrid said, turning his attention to Sianna, Connor and Jamie for the first time. "Hallo all, names Hagrid, I'm keeper of the grounds at Hogwarts, and yeh are?" He asked with a friendly tone. Sianna smiled, she liked Hagrid.  
  
"Hi, I'm Sianna Mathews," she said as she offered her hand out to him where he shook her whole arm.  
  
"And I'm Connor, Connor O'Flanagan," Connor replied, with a slight smile. Again Hagrid shook his arm. Before turning to Jamie.  
  
"I'm Jamie Roads," Jamie said kindly. The same handshake was shared. Hagrid smiled and led them to a compartment where they could sit. The journey on the train was mostly silent except for some small talk between Hagrid and the professor about how things were at Hogwarts, as it turned out there was even a bit of trouble there, as a dark wizard also threatened wizard Britain. But after many reassurances from Hagrid that the school was safe, the subject turned to other matters.  
  
Hagrid turned to the three young wizards with a smile. " So, any of yeh play Quidditch?" He asked. This peaked both Jamie and Sianna's interests; both had played on the house teams at Salem since their fourth year.  
  
"Jamie and I play, we were on phoenix house team. I'm a Keeper," Sianna said smiling.  
  
"And I'm a chaser, though our captain said that I wouldn't make a bad beater either," she said as she smiled. Quidditch was the one thing that Jamie was definitely graceful at. During their first year they had taken their flying lessons and Jamie had found that she was a natural. She, and a boy from Centaur house had been the top of their class and it was the one thing she held as a great skill. Sianna had learned to fly from her father before he had died. He had been a beater for the Pheonix team during his schooling years, and had taught her quite a few tricks.  
  
" Really! Well, then maybe ya should think of tryin out for yur house team! We have quite a few open Keepers spots and some chasers too, Most of um graduated las year." Hagrid said happily. "And I know some new captains that would luv to get their hands on experienced players." He turned to Connor who had kept quiet during their discussion, "Do yeh play too?"  
  
Connor fidgeted uncomfortably before Jamie answered the question for him. " Oh no he doesn't play, he hates flying," She turned and smiled at Connor. "He's afraid of heights." Connor glared at her.  
  
"I'm not afraid, I just don't like to fly when I don't have to, because unlike you two I prefer to keep my feet on the ground." He said indignantly, the two girls giggled and Professor Fraiser smiled at them. Around on hour or so later an elderly witch came by, pushing a cart full of sweets. After buying their share, they sat in the compartment chatting about anything that seemed to come up. By the time she looked out the window, Sianna noticed that it was getting dark.  
  
"Um, Hagrid how much longer till we reach Hogwarts?" She asked, Hagrid looked out the window and smiled.  
  
"Why we should be just pullin into Hogsmead station any minute now, from there we'll take a carriage up to the castle." As if hearing his words the lights of a small town came into view and the train began to come to a stop. The platform was empty and only the streetlights lit the area. As they left the train and stepped onto the platform they noticed a carriage waiting for them, Sianna made a move to retrieve her things from the luggage compartment when Hagrid stepped in between her and her destination. "Don worry abou't yur things, they'll be brought up ter the castle." With that he led them to the carriage. The carriage moved steadily up the road that branched away from the town. The group passed through a set of gates and was rewarded with a beautiful sight. The castle glittered as light shown through its hundreds of windows. The trio stared in awe at the castle; its front doors grew larger and more inviting.  
  
"Well, come on then. Let's go, Professor Dumbledore will be waiting for us." Hagrid led the way through the door and into the entrance hall where he then led them up a large set of staircases, but only after warning them of their unpredictability. They passed wizard paintings of famous wizards and landscape paintings showing other scenes. They eventually had taken so many twists and turns and had somehow Sianna realized it they'd ended up in front of a stone gargoyle. Hagrid walked up to it. "Cockroach cluster." Was all he said and the gargoyle moved aside, revealing a spiraling stone staircase. The small group moved up the staircase and came to a set of doors; Hagrid opened them and entered into an office.  
  
It was sensibly furnished with a large desk and chair, as well as four more chairs set to face it and packed to the brim with interesting objects. A golden perch sat in the corner and upon it sat a magnificent bird, it's gold and scarlet colorings seemed so familiar to Sianna that it almost hurt to look at it. She unconsciously reached down and touched her wand, holstered at her hip, turning her head away from the beauty of the bird, only to have it's song draw her attention again. 'He looks so much like him,' she remembered sadly. She stood looking at the phoenix for a few minutes until a kind voice woke her from her reverie. "He is beautiful isn't he?" She turned, startled by the unfamiliar voice. A tall wizard had entered the room, unknown to anyone accept her, he had a kind smile hidden behind long silver beard, and his blue eyes twinkled at her kindly. She smiled shyly back and looked at the phoenix.  
  
" Yes, he is." She said. The older wizard followed her gaze and looked at the magnificent bird.  
  
"It is said that if a phoenix cares for a person enough they will even give up their greatest gift to protect them." Sianna turned to the wizard, a look of surprise on her face. He turned and looked at her and she had a feeling that he knew more about it her then even her own Headmaster knew but she let it go, deeming it unimportant. She smiled a small smile before replying.  
  
"But does it always make the right decision?" she asked quietly. He looked at her again. She had the feeling that he was looking right through her instead of at her. He smiled before holding his hand out in a friendly gesture. She took his hand and shook it slowly. " Pleased to meet you Professor Dumbledore."  
  
"The pleasure is mine Miss Mathews. I've heard much about you from Professor Fraiser. He speaks highly of you." Professor Dumbledore replied releasing her hand and gesturing her to have a seat, finally drawing the attention of the others. Professor Fraiser approached Professor Dumbledore and shook his hand. After the introductions were made between Dumbledore and Connor and Jamie, they moved right into business.  
  
"Well, I would like to welcome the three of you to Hogwarts. I trust that you will feel safe within these walls. Your Professor here has filled me in on the situation and I believe that with your cooperation we'll be able to maintain your safety." Professor Dumbledore said solemnly. He smiled at the students in front of him, focusing on Sianna once more before turning to Professor Fraiser. "Daniel, if I could speak with you for a moment?" Their Headmaster nodded as he and Professor Dumbledore walked to a corner of the room.  
  
"Well, what do you think of this place?" Jamie said, trying to lighten the mood of the small group. Connor looked around.  
  
"I personally think it's kind cool, the idea of staying in castle with as much history as this one is really going to be interesting." Jamie and Sianna nodded. Sianna turned her attention to Jamie.  
  
"What do you think Jay? How does it feel to you?" Jamie closed her eyes and took a breath. Sianna watched her friend in her element. Jamie had been picked out as having extreme talent for Divination. Even thought she had little to no ability to make predictions, she had been more receptive to the teachings of their divination teacher. Jamie opened her eyes and gazed around her one more time before answering.  
  
" It feels. mixed," she said smiling a slight smile. " Happiness, joy, sorrow, remorse. magic. It's safe here, Dumbledore was telling the truth. We're safe here for now." Sianna and Connor nodded before Connor turned to her.  
  
"Sian, do you really think that Fraiser will tell him about you? I mean, I thought that he wanted to keep it a secret." Sianna looked at him.  
  
"I don't think he'll have a choice. If Dumbledore doesn't know about me then how can he protect us? He needs to know the reasons behind this." Sianna replied motioning towards the three of them.  
  
"True. Well we'll just have to wait and see what happens." Jamie said quietly. The two professors finished their conference in the corner and returned to the small group.  
  
"All the preparations have been made, you will be staying here in the castle until the start of term. You will be staying in the guest rooms until then. At the start of term feast, we will sort you into a house for the rest of the year. And seeing as how you are all in the same house now I do not see why we will have to sort you independently. We will sort one of you then the other two will be placed in the same house." Dumbledore turned and looked at each of the students in turn. "I think the best way to keep you safe is to keep you together." He walked back to his desk and turned back to Professor Fraiser, "My staff and I will try every attempt to keep them safe, Daniel. I will have Hagrid take them into London, they can get their school supplies there."  
  
"You have my utmost gratitude, Albus." Professor Fraiser turned and eyed the three students carefully. "And I trust you won't make any trouble for the staff here?"  
  
"Of coarse not Professor. We'll be perfect angels while we're here." Connor said with a smile. This caused their headmaster to smile.  
  
" Well I hope so, I'm counting on the three of you to watch each others backs and remember what I told you before Sianna." Sianna nodded. The headmaster stayed for another hour before voicing that it was necessary that he get back. He bid them goodbye and Flooed out of Dumbledore's office.  
  
"Now then, come with me, I will show you to your rooms, I believe your things have already been brought up." They followed Dumbledore out of his office and up several flights of stairs; they were walking down a brightly lit corridor when he stopped in front of a picture of a pleasant looking wizard with black hair that reached well past his shoulders. Dumbledore cleared his throat and gained the attention of the picture.  
  
"Well hallo headmaster, what might I do for you this evening?" the portrait asked kindly. Dumbledore motioned for the three to step up beside him.  
  
"These three will be staying in your rooms until the start of term, I trust that is not a problem?" He asked politely. The wizard smiled at them again before replying  
  
"No problem at all," he turned to Connor as he was closest. " Is there a password you would find easy for you to remember?" Connor looked stumped as he turned to Jamie and Sianna.  
  
"I have one." Sianna said after a few moments of thinking. Connor, Jamie, Dumbledore and the portrait looked at her expectantly. " Phoenix Angel." The wizard looked to the other two future occupants for approval and received it.  
  
"Very well, you may enter now, I will see you later then." Dumbledore said as he bid them goodnight, " I will send someone down to retrieve you tomorrow so that you may be taken to London for you things. I suggest you get some rest, it has been a long day for you." He gave them one last smile. "If you require anything, the house elves will be happy to provide you with it."  
  
"Thanks professor, goodnight." They entered the hole behind the portrait and ended up in a hallway that branched off into several rooms, The hall itself ended in what appeared to be a common room. The first three rooms held their trunks and belongings, the rooms were large and comfortable, and after saying goodnight to her friends, Sianna closed the door of her room and dressed for bed, but as she settled into the soft mattress and comforters of the four poster, she knew that peaceful sleep would evade her, as she worried about what the next day would hold in store for them all.  
  
****************************  
  
Well there it is, I'll try and post the next chapter as soon as I think I've had enough feedback from you( So Please read and review!  
  
Your truly, DawnRising  
  
Hiya, it's me. The friendly neighborhood beta. Good old Savanna. Yep, that's me. Dawn's got a great fic here, so let's all give her a nice little review. *cheering and clapping resounds* Thank you, thank you. So long, see you all in the next chapter. ^.^ 


End file.
